Brooklyn Tucker
Brooklyn Tucker is a 17 year old daughter of Zeus. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Brooklyn Kate Tucker was born on September 6, 1997 to Morgan Tucker and Zeus. Morgan had always adored all of the weather patterns, especially lightning. She didn't study it professionally, but it was always her favorite thing and she was always reading a book about some type of weather. When Morgan met Zeus, she liked how obsessed he was with weather, maybe even more obsessed with it than she was. Zeus never revealed his true identity, but soon they were married. Zeus left soon after Brooklyn was born, leaving only a small note with Camp Half-Blood's address written on it. Morgan searched all over for the place that had been on the note, believing that that was where her husband was, but was never able to find it. She stayed strong for Brooklyn's sake though and raised her daughter to the best of her ability. Brooklyn always kept the note from her father with her, inside of a locket that her mother and father had gotten for her when she was born. She was always very stubborn and competitive. She played almost all the sports that she could and wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, especially when she was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia at age 5. When Brooklyn was 13, her mother went on a cruise, just to get some vacation time, knowing that Brooklyn would be fine, and that their neighbors would help if necessary. The ship tragically sank through some freak storm that hit eight days after the ship had left the port and there were no survivors found. Brooklyn was devasted and didn't want to be put into foster care, so she ran away. She remembered the address inside of her locket and finally found where it lead, Camp Half-Blood. She was claimed by Zeus a few days after she got to camp and soon realized that her locket magically transformed into a sword when she needed it. Brooklyn loves Camp though she doesn't always get along with her siblings and other campers. Brooklyn's fatal flaw is her stubborness. She doesn't want to have to do what others tell her and this often gets her into a lot of trouble and makes it so that she doesn't get along with others very well. Early Life Morgan grew up very happily, though she was always very stubborn. When she was 5 she was diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. She also played every sport that she possibly could. When she was 13, her mother went on a cruise and the ship ended up sinking. She was so devastated that she ran all the way to the address that had been in her father's note, which turned out to be Camp Half-Blood. Where she was claimed by Zeus a few days after she walked into Camp. Appearance Brooklyn has long brown hair, brown eyes and she is 5'6" tall. She is usually smiling and always has her locket necklace on. Alliances *Max Harrison (Best Friend/ Crush) Enemies *Poseidon (he killed her mom) Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Brooklyn's locket turns into a sword *Brooklyn can make and control lighting *Brooklyn can control the wind, create windstorms, and create tornadoes *Brooklyn can fly, by controlling the wind under her feet *Brooklyn is incredibly stubborn Gallery karly-shorr.jpg Karly_upclose.jpg img_2757_kindlephoto-475817680.jpg Karly+Shorr+Olympians+Visit+USA+House+tit8hekSCb3l_kindlephoto-475838825.jpg il_570xN.449237541_8j50_kindlephoto-484066913.jpg|Brooklyn's Locket that transforms into her sword Category:JordynPallas Category:Stubbornness Fatal Flaw Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Child of Zeus Category:Canadian Category:Greek Category:Seventeen